


Башня радости

by meganixel



Series: Рейегар и Лианна. Возможные исходы восстания Роберта. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, R plus L equals J
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побег этих двоих стал поводом к началу гражданской войны. Что чувствовали они сами, укрытые от всего мира в Башне Радости? Что побудило их сбежать, бросив все?<br/>Мрачная беседа Рейегара и Лианны, где даются ответы на многие вопросы, раскрываются характеры персонажей. Смерть Лианны. "Обещай мне, Нед..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Башня радости

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть серии про Рейегара и Лианну соответствует каноничному развитию событий - Рейегар умирает в ходе восстания.

Они лежали рядом. Оба были мрачны.  
\- Ведь это было безумие, - сказала она.  
\- Это было самое правильное. Самое теплое, самое замечательное, - ответил он, привставая на локте, заглядывая ей в лицо. - Я искал в тебе прекрасную незнакомку, ослепившую меня, поразившую мое воображение. Я нашел в тебе самого верного и искреннего друга.  
\- Самое, самое, - проворчала Лианна. - Еще бы. Тебе есть, с кем сравнивать.  
\- Я слишком любил одиночество, - сказал он. - И до тебя я не верил, что полюблю кого-то еще. У меня были те, кого я назвал бы друзьями - Эртур Дейн, Джон Коннингтон... но они никогда не видели меня настоящим. Я не пускал их в свой мир, понимаешь? В мир, где всегда играет музыка арфы. В мир, который очень мало переплетается с реальностью. А ты стала частью этого мира. И здесь, в этой башне мы словно сотворили маленькое чудо - мы смогли на целый год сбежать и побыть в прекрасном, только нами созданном мире.  
\- В мире, где нет моей семьи. О да, мои братья где-то за пределами нашего мира... и проклинают тебя, Рейегар. Где-то за пределами нашего мира плачет твоя жена Элия. А ты даже не вспоминаешь о ней.  
_Братья._ подумал Рейегар, _братья. Она думает, что Брандон жив, а я... я вру ей._  
\- Лианна! - Рейегар укоряюще посмотрел на волчицу. - Элия... хорошая. Я помню о ней. Я знаю, что не должен был поступать с ней так. И с твоими братьями. И... со всем этим королевством, будь оно проклято!  
\- Хорошая - вот что нужно сказать о женщине, чтобы я раз и навсегда перестала ревновать тебя к ней, - усмехнулась Лианна. - Идет война, Рейегар. Война, которая началась из-за нас. Нам нет оправдания.  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? Еще вчера ты улыбалась мне.  
\- Ах, тебе надо, чтобы я улыбалась? Вчера я еще не знала, что ты уедешь воевать. Вчера я еще не взглянула пристально в зеркало... - девушка осеклась.  
\- Зеркало? - спросил непонимающе принц.  
\- Да. Зеркало, та самая штука, в которую так любят смотреться юные леди. Это помогает им верить, что их красота завоюет сердце какого-нибудь принца, - снова усмешка. - Зеркало, та самая штука, в которую я смотрела так редко. Особенно редко - здесь, в Башне Радости. Потому что ты видишь меня любой и любишь меня, как бы я ни выглядела. И... мне не нужно завлекать тебя. Ты слишком мой.  
\- Лианна, объясни, пожалуйста, - спокойно настаивал Рейегар. - Что ты увидела в зеркале?  
\- Себя. Обнаженной, - она наблюдала за лицом Рейегара и не могла не заметить, как он прикусил губу при этом слове. Вроде столько раз видел ее без одежды - и все еще не перестал любоваться. - Мы слишком о многом не подумали, мой дорогой дракон. О семьях, о чести, о долге, о будущем, о королевстве... и о лунном чае.  
\- Лианна, ты... ждешь ребенка?  
\- Я бы сказала, я его не жду. Совсем не жду. Но он будет, если только меня не убьют раньше.  
Рейегар закрыл лицо ладонями.  
\- Теперь мне будет еще тяжелее уходить. Теперь... о боги, - он склонился над ней, осыпая судорожными поцелуями ее лицо и шею. Она была неподвижна как изваяние. - Тебе будет тяжело, моя дорогая волчица. Я хотел бы быть рядом с тобой, когда тебе тяжело... нет, я просто хотел бы быть рядом с тобой всегда.  
\- Слова - это ветер. Что в них толку, если ты не можешь остаться?  
Выражение муки исказило лицо Рейегара. Ему вдруг показалось, вот оно, только протяни руку - просто не выходить из этой башни, остаться здесь, остаться с ней, пока за ними не придут, а когда придут - в этом Рейегар уже почти не сомневался - они погибнут вместе, они погибнут в объятиях...  
\- За нами придут, - сказал Рейегар. - Меня слишком хотят убить. У меня много врагов, причем по обе стороны баррикад. Меня ненавидят твои братья и твой жених. Меня ненавидят все, кто поддержал его восстание. И... меня ненавидит собственный отец. Если бы ты знала, если бы ты хоть на секунду могла почувствовать то, что чувствую я. Бесконечный страх. За тебя. За своих детей... теперь и за нашего с тобой будущего...  
\- Бастарда, - жестко договорила Лианна. - За нашего будущего бастарда.  
\- Бесконечный страх, - продолжал Рейегар, словно не слышал. - Бесконечную боль. Как только я вспоминаю, что в мире есть что-то кроме тебя, кроме нашей башни - мне так больно, что хочется кричать. Я задыхаюсь. Этого не выразить. Про это не сочинить песню, про это не сыграть ни на одной арфе. Это просто... боль. Тот, кто не чувствовал ее, не поймет. О, я уверен, любой счел бы глупыми мои слова. Поэтому я и раскрываюсь только перед тобой. Ты можешь посмеяться, моя жестокая волчица, но в глубине души будешь сочувствовать мне и страдать не меньше, чем я, чувствуя мою боль и свою. Чувствуя, как рушится мир, который мы построили.  
Лианну затрясло. Просто, внезапно, резко. Сначала почти сухие всхлипывания, потом хлынули слезы.  
\- Молчи. Ох, заткнись.  
Рейегар прижал Лианну к себе. Он вдруг почувствовал, что тоже не может сдержать слез. Они лежали, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и плакали вместе. Он не умел плакать. Мужчины почти никогда этого не умеют. Когда Лианна прильнула к его щеке и почувствовала влагу, она вдруг разразилась жестоким смехом.  
\- Что же с тобой стало, мой храбрый принц, - выговорила она сквозь смех и слезы. - Неужели мы настолько слились, что ты теперь и плачешь вместе со мной? Что же с нами стало? Послушай, - вдруг серьезно произнесла она. - Мне очень важно знать. Мы натворили дел, наши руки теперь заляпаны кровью куда больше, чем моя постель в нашу первую ночь. Мы оба чувствуем боль, близость разлуки режет, как ножом, мысли о людях, которых мы бросили, жгут, словно огнем - пламя и кровь, как это по-таргариенски... Неужели ты не жалеешь?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Рейегар.  
\- Почему? Только прекрати говорить о любви, умоляю.  
\- Я не так часто говорю о ней, - укоряюще произнес Рейегар, - чтобы тебе нужно было меня умолять. О, я понял тебя, ты хочешь получить спокойный и циничный ответ. Циничный, как ты сама, моя дикая волчица. Так вот же он. Что было в моей жизни без тебя? Одиночество, арфа и книги. Люди, которых я не подпускал к себе близко. Одни были от меня без ума, как мой милый друг Джон, и мне было не по себе от того, что не могу ответить взаимностью. Другие могли помочь мне в беде, но никогда - понять меня, такие, как мой верный Эртур, мы с ним всегда были слишком разными. Горячо уважаемая мной, но не более, жена. Дети, о которых я успел узнать так мало - я всегда слишком в себе, меня не хватает на тех, кто требует внимания. Безумец-отец, который ненавидел меня и которого я хотел бы отстранить от власти. Безумец, отец и король - какое чудесное сочетание, не находишь? Еще было разочарование - я ведь всерьез одно время полагал себя обещанным принцем, родившимся среди соли и дыма. Теперь я понял - я никто, я не герой, я просто человек, которому мучительно нужно немного счастья, очень внутреннего, очень личного... Так вот, ты услышала, что было в моей жизни без тебя. Почти ничего. А ты дала мне счастье, в котором я так нуждался. Ради которого не жалко и умереть, ибо без него я не сказал бы, что я жил. Умереть не жалко еще и потому, что без тебя моя жизнь не сложилась бы лучше. Я был на грани отчаяния, когда встретил тебя, я ненавидел жизнь, ненавидел отца, ненавидел необходимость притворяться перед другими, невозможность быть всегда только наедине с собой. Я и сейчас на грани отчаяния... но сейчас я по крайней мере знаю, что такое счастье. И это не одиночество, это - ты.  
\- Я дала тебе то, чего не могли дать другие, - осознавая, проговаривала Лианна. - За это ты ценишь меня больше остальных. За то, что способен чувствовать, будучи наедине со мной. Видимо, это слишком необходимое тебе чувство, раз ради него не жалко пожертвовать и чужими жизнями, не то что своей.  
\- Хватит, - спокойно сказал Рейегар. - Я знаю, что ты умеешь кусаться. Ты же волчица. Но ответь только на один вопрос - разве я увез бы тебя без твоего согласия? Зачем же ты винишь во всем меня?  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я виню себя, дракон, ты бы не говорил мне такого. Когда я думаю о своей вине, мне хочется резать себя и жечь, мне хочется убить себя. Но ты все время рядом со мной, и мне жаль того времени, которое я могу провести с тобой. Я думала, я убью себя, как только ты уйдешь... Но теперь моя жизнь - это не только моя жизнь, но и жизнь моего ребенка. И почему-то мне не хочется, чтобы она угасла вместе с моей, - ее тихий голос снова дрожал.  
\- Почему же ты согласилась? Согласилась на эту боль?  
\- Ты считаешь, только у тебя достанет мужества вынести такую боль? Нет, Рейегар. Я тоже мужественна. Во мне течет кровь Старков. Я ушла с тобой потому, что искала особенный путь. Мне претила участь стать женой Роберта, рожать ему детей... и потому сейчас я буду рожать детей тебе, да. Мне претила участь правильной домашней леди. Мне хотелось чего-то большего, или меньшего, как посмотреть. Порой в мечтах я видела себя прекрасной воительницей с развевающимися волосами. Но это только мечты, я знала, что не создана для такого, Эддард так и не научил меня толком пользоваться мечом. И вот явился ты и указал мне дорогу, над которой, как мне показалось, загоралась звезда... Такая простая дорога, до безумия - просто окунуться в фиалковые глаза одного мужчины, настолько непохожего на остальных, что кажется, будто он и не этому миру принадлежит вовсе. Поднять бунт против всех, против всего, сбежать туда, где нас никто не найдет, а потом... смотреть ночами на звезды и искать, какая же из них загорелась в тот день. Путь безумия. Путь бунта, путь отчаяния. Этот мужчина был принцем, наследником, что только добавляло остроты моему выбору. С тех пор я шагаю по лезвию ножа, я чувствую, одно движение - и мы пропали, одно движение - и тебя со мной нет, одно движение - и я погружусь в пучину отчаяния, подумав о том, что происходит. Я приучила себя думать только о тебе, только так можно было наслаждаться и дарить тебе улыбки, которые ты так любишь. Но я думала, что помню - все кончается. Я думала, я была готова, а я... - плечи Лианны снова задрожали.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - серьезно сказал Рейегар. - Я останусь с тобой, и пусть нас найдут и убьют вместе, я не отпущу твою руку, я не выпущу тебя из объятий, я безумнее Безумного короля, я останусь с тобой.  
\- Нет, - жестко сказала Лианна сквозь слезы. - Уезжай. Так будет правильно.  
***  
\- Сес... Сестренка. Лианна. Лианна, - весь в поту и крови, только что убивший не одного человека, чтобы прийти к ней, он стоял в растерянности и качал головой. Остальные по его просьбе остались за дверью.  
\- Нед, - прошептала она тихо, в лихорадке. И вдруг начала плакать, - Прости меня, Нед.  
Постель, на которой лежала Лианна, была залита кровью. Девушка выглядела изможденной, исхудавшей, безжизненной. Под глазами - черные круги. Ночная сорочка, подол которой тоже был залит кровью, была приспущена так, чтобы обнажить грудь... которой Лианна кормила ребенка.  
\- Когда? - только и вымолвил Нед.  
\- Вчера, - Лианна глотала слезы.  
\- И ты не вставала с постели? И к тебе никто не заходил? Ты здесь совсем одна, тебе же нужна была помощь, все еще нужна...  
\- Плевать. Я умираю. Смерть рядом. Нед, Нед. Обещай мне. Я умираю. Хочу, чтобы ребенок жил. Нед, - в лихорадке бормотала она. - Никому не говори. Возьми к себе. Воспитай как своего. Делай, что хочешь. Пусть он живет. Я умираю. Нед. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я сделаю все, как ты просишь, - Эддард взял сестру за руку, сжал. - Ты не умрешь. Не умирай. Не умирай, пожалуйста. Ты жива. Живи.  
\- Нед... Обещай мне, Нед...  
\- Тебе помогут. Я найду... Я приведу мейстера. Потерпи, только немного потерпи, - Нед сжимал ее руку, Нед вертел головой, разрываясь между желанием бежать за мейстером и нежеланием оставлять ее вот так вот. Лианна тоже цеплялась за его руку и твердила:  
\- Обещай мне. Обещай мне, Нед...  
\- Обещаю, - сказал он, решившись было отпустить ее и бежать за мейстером - иначе ей было не помочь. Лианна улыбнулась, будто бы успокоенно, потом по ее лицу прошла судорога... И больше Нед не помнил ничего, только ее стеклянные, внезапно стеклянные глаза, только ее голос, все еще звучавший в ушах и, кажется, он что-то шептал, не хотел верить, сжимал, сжимал ее руку крепче, так, что ему казалось порой - она отвечает легким пожатием, она жива.  
\- Отпусти, Нед, - Эддарду показалось, что это слова Лианны, но почему мужским голосом? Он огляделся по сторонам безумным взглядом. За ним стоял Хоуленд Рид. - Отпусти ее. Я скорблю вместе с тобой. Но ее здесь уже нет. Отпусти. Отпусти.  
Хоуленд просто и грубо отцепил его руку от руки Лианны. Вдруг громко и пронзительно заплакал младенец.  
\- Ее сын? - спросил Рид.  
\- Никому не говори. Ни одному человеку ни слова. Лианна просила хранить тайну. Я обещал, - _"Обещай мне, Нед"_ , - и ты пообещай.  
\- Я уважал ее. И уважаю ее тайны, - спокойно кивнул Хоуленд, беря младенца на руки. - Что ты с ним будешь делать, Нед?  
\- Воспитаю как своего бастарда.  
\- Представляю, как это понравится Кейтилин. Ты расскажешь ей, кто он на самом деле?  
\- Нет, - не задумываясь, ответил Эддард. "Обещай мне, Нед" все еще звучало у него в голове.


End file.
